Konata X Kagami
by Trevbro
Summary: After one fateful night, Kagami starts to show her affection for Konata. Then things start to get dirty between the two.


On a dark creepy night, Kagami is walking home from school. When suddenly a man, dressed in all black, grabs her.  
She tries to struggle, but she is too tight in his grasp. He then puts a hand over Kagami's mouth.  
As Kagami bites down hard on the perpetrator's hand, she is now able to yell for help. She yells; "KONATA-CHAN! HELP!"  
The perpetrator is very pissed off at this and smacks Kagami.  
Suddenly, a blue haired young lady appears.  
"Konata-chan!" Kagami yells out.  
As Konata takes care of the perpetrator, Kagami starts to feel flushed for Konata-chan.

It's okay Kagami, you could spend the night tonight. Let me call your parents, tell them what happened this evening, and tell them that you can spend the night"  
Says Koanat's father.  
"Uhm... Konata?"  
"What is it Kagami?"  
"Could I... I sleep with you tonight?"  
"That one thing has gotten you so worked up?"  
"Uhmmm... Yeah..."  
"Okay, let us sleep together!" Says Konata, catching onto Kagami's plan.  
As they get under the covers, Konata begins to gently stroke Kagami's hair.  
"Your hair, It's so soft." Says Konata with a lust tone.  
As Kagami begins to blush, she has to ask the question.  
"Ko...Konata-chan? Will you... Pleasure me?"  
"Oh, so Kagami wants me to pleasure her, eh? Alright." Says Konata with a big grin.  
Konata begins to strip Kagami and starts to grope her huge, soft tits.  
"Does this feel good?"  
"Ow! Yes Konata-chan, but please be more gentle!"  
Konata ignores Kagami's request and licks down her stomache, all the way down to her wet, tight pussy.  
"My my Kagami, You're already wet? I have just begun!"  
Konata starts to finger Kagami. Kagami is now crying out in pleasure.  
"Konata-chan! Go harder!"  
"Alright, but under one condition" Konata says with a lustful tone in her voice.  
"Wh...What is it?"  
"Strip me, kiss me, and suck my horny tits"  
As kagami does just that, Kagami begins to squirt.  
"Oh goodness Kagami! You sure had a lot in you! I think it's time to do more dirty stuff to you."  
Konata gets ontop of Kagami, and starts humping.  
Kagami screams out in pleasure, Yelling "MORE!"  
Konata goes harder and harder, pleasing Kagami even more.  
Kagami begins to cry that it feels to good.  
"Let's scissor Kagami!"Says Konata evily.  
They begin to scissor, now making Konata wet.  
"Ohhhh... Konata-chan... I love you!"  
"Shhhh, let us continue, it is going to get even better!"  
As they scissor, Konata can't help but go harder and harder and start pinching her tits.  
Konata begins to make noies, such as moaning.  
"Go harder Kagami!"  
"O...Okay."  
Kagami begins to go harder as well.  
Konata stops scissoring and begins to rub up against her massive tits and finger her.  
Kagami does the same, and then goes in to kiss Konata.  
"Ohhh!" kagami cries out in pleasure.  
Konata begins to start nipping on her neck, making Kagami even more aroused.  
"Konata! This is makiing me so moist! Make me squirt again!"  
"You dirty little girl, you are lucky I was there to save you, or this would have never happened."  
Konata starts to lick Kagami's pussy, making Kagami to squirt again. But this time there is even more of a load.  
"Make me squirt now Kagami!"  
"But Konata-chan, I don't know how, this is my first time!"  
Konata then takes Kagami's hand, and puts it in Konata's pussy.  
Kagami starts to blush, and then goes harder in harder, adding 2 more fingers.  
"That's it Kagami! Keep doing that and I will squirt in no time!"  
Kagami now begins to nip at Konata's tits.  
"That feels soooo good Kagami! I think I'm starting to squirt!"  
Kagami now licks Konata's pussy. Konata cries out in pleasure, then squirts in Kagami's mouth.  
"That was amazing Kagami! Good job!" Says Konata in a soft, tired voice.  
"We... We shold do it again sometime."  
"That we should, that we should."

The next day Kagami and Konata start to express their love out in public.  
Every one starts to except their new relationship.

3 years later, they now graduate from highschool. They get married, buy a house, and live in a happy relationship.  
Kagami gets a job at a restaurant and Konata becomes a game programmer and beta tester.

Is that the end? Will I upload more? Maybe. Have a good night folks c:


End file.
